In a TV broadcasting system, a UHF band (a band in the 470˜862 MHz range), for example, is often used for high-power transmission via an antenna at a great height to cover a large area. As a result, the usual practice is that this band and even its guard bands will not be used for high-power broadcasting in the vicinities of the coverage area. These bands, however, may be re-used in the neighboring areas for relatively low-power transmission in a cellular system. Since the antenna of a cellular base station is located high up above the ground clutter, the base station is vulnerable to high-level interference from the TV broadcast transmission if cellular uplink transmission is in one of these bands. Consequently, the use of a time-division duplex (TDD) system in these bands may not be viable. Using a traditional frequency-division duplex (FDD) system may also not be feasible since these bands may not have with a corresponding uplink band that is required for FDD operation.